


Hero Work

by Hydra_Chord



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Multi, Pro Hero Midoriya Izuku, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydra_Chord/pseuds/Hydra_Chord
Summary: After Izuku Midoriya graduates from U.A University for Heroes, he decides to follow in his mentor's footsteps and head to America.Specifically New York City.He's going to a hero agency there to get a few years of experience before returning to Japan to become the Symbol of Hope.He doesn't expect to meet one vigilante that will throw off his plans.
Relationships: Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Peter Parker, Midoriya Izuku/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second fic in this fandom, and I was like: if nobody's gonna write the stuff I wanna read, I will. So that's also how this came about.

Izuku Midoriya took a deep breath as he took a look around the airport, his eyes catching on all of the various people milling about the building. He took a moment to observe everyone, mentally noting the various mutation quirks that he saw, his mind filling with questions. He ran a hand through his hair, wincing as his scarred fingers got caught on a few knots within his greasy viridian curls. He stuck his tongue out in disgust at the feeling. He had to take a shower as soon as he got to his new apartment; he felt utterly disgusting. He tore his attention away from his body before his train of thought could be abducted by his insecurities, and began to head over to the baggage claim.

On his way over, the young hero let his mind wander, making sure to steer away from how disgusting he felt. He reflected on his day thus far. Or rather _days_ , since he hadn't really slept on the way over here. First, he had to wake up at 4 AM to drive over to the airport since the train stations were down due to a villain attack. Not the nearest airport in Shizuoka prefecture, but the one over in Tokyo, because Toshi had forgotten that Shizuoka even _had_ an airport because he was always using the one over in Tokyo. All Might might be one of the greatest heroes to ever exist, but he was quite forgetful.

That's not even mentioning the entire shitshow that was his travel experience. He'd been on a plane for a grand total of 31 hours and ten minutes. That's not including the hours upon hours of waiting that he had to do between plane rides. On the bright side, he'd taken some pictures and gave some autographs to some international fans, which blew him away entirely. He hadn't even considered that he might have fans outside of Japan. The thought that he even had fans at all brought a little smile onto his face. However, he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a baby having a meltdown. The poor thing was screaming and crying, and it tore at his heart, but he couldn't really do anything to help at the moment and he _really_ wanted to get home and shower. Thus, he left it to the parents to take care of it.

Izuku weaved around said baby and the parent, who was getting the little one to calm down slowly. He looked out over the top of people, stopping near an intersection to look where to go next. He glanced around him, thankful that he'd hit that massive growth spurt a year or so ago, allowing him to usually be one of the tallest people in a room. He found the sign leading towards the baggage claim, and hurried over. He weaved through the throngs of people, which was made more difficult by his bulk. He let out a grateful sigh as he exited the crowd of people, waiting by the conveyor belt for his luggage. 

He yawned, setting his things down beside him, before looking around him. One of the TV's bolted onto the ceiling caught his attention. It seemed to be hero news, judging from the glimpse of a red and blue costume he saw before it cut away to some news anchors talking. Despite his tiredness, he couldn't help but wonder who it could've been. From what little of the hero Izuku has seen, it seemed like a very recognizable costume, and thus he would probably be seeing more of them in the time he would be here.

All Might's successor watched the T.V for a couple minutes, keeping an eye out for his luggage as he rocked back and forth on his heels. He nearly sprang forward once he saw his stuff, just barely restraining himself from doing so. He took a breath and very calmly moved forward, reaching forward to grab his stuff. He grabbed it without issue and turned to leave. 

He was stopped by an excited man whose face was red, face barely containing his emotions. Izuku could swear that he could feel exactly what this man was feeling, despite not being an empath. The man took a deep breath, looking up at the green-haired man, before he spoke. "Uh.. excuse me, Mister Deku? Could I have a picture and an autograph? I'm so sorry to have bothered you; you look really tired and done and I just wanted to let you know that you're such an inspiration!"

Izuku let out an amused huff, gave the fanboy a smile, before replying to him, " Sure! I'm more than happy to oblige you sir!"

The man literally had stars in his eyes as he took a picture with Japan's _Rising Pillar of Hope_ , if the media was to be believed. Izuku gave his his best smile, his hand resting on the man's back. He found it a little funny how red the man's face got at that. Then he signed a notebook page for the man, noting other signatures above his. This must be his signature book, and one caught his eye: _Luke Cage._ Izuku cringed a little, thinking that some heroes had no creativity with their names. He smiled at the man as he was profusely thanked before he headed towards the exit.

The foreigner flinched slightly as it hit him once again: he was a hero, and that he made it. He was going to be saving people here in New York City for a while, before making his debut in Japan, just like his predecessor. His cheeks flushed as he hailed a cab, he really was an All Might fanboy, wasn't he? He told the cab driver the address to his new apartment and put all of his luggage into the trunk.

He sat back and decided to enjoy the drive, and see the sights as he went along. 

* * *

Izuku waved the cab off as he closed the trunk. He made sure to give the man a tip; he heard from All Might that that was a really important part of the American culture over here. He saw that first-hand when the driver profusely thanked him for the twenty dollar bill he handed him for the tip. Izuku smiled at his new home; an apartment all to himself. 

His heart clenched for a second as his thoughts turned to his childhood. He had lived in an apartment basically his entire life, but that was with his mom, and now he was going to be all alone. He frowned slightly as he picked his stuff up, beginning to head inside before he heard a noise like a jet engine roaring. He stopped for a moment, looking around to see if the strange noise was a threat or not. 

The verdanette calmed slightly when nobody else around him seemed to be alarmed. He looked up to see a red and gold suit flying overhead and _wow._ That's Tony Stark, also known as the Pro Hero Iron Man. Holy shit. That just made everything feel a bit more _real_ within Izuku's tired brain. A big grin adorned his face as he entered the building that would become his home for the foreseeable future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the length of this chapter! I'm going to try and increase my word count in the next chapters. This story will most likely be mainly fluff.


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku woke up exhausted. But that was no surprise, considering the amount of time zones he went through on his hectic trip to New York from Japan. The green-haired man ran a scarred hand over his face, noting when his hand-scars met the one shaped like an ‘X’ on his face. It felt weird, and made him shiver at the sensation. He then proceeded to rub the sleep out of his eyes, making a disgusted noise at the sight of eye boogers on his finger. He looked around and wiped them off on a tissue.

After he sat up to wipe them off, he glanced out at the window. Morning light streamed in through the open blinds, allowing him to see out over one of the main streets in this large neighborhood. He believed that the locals called them boroughs, but he wasn’t sure. He’d have to check later. He sat there, watching the hustle and bustle of the City that Never Sleeps. He watched people hurry along the sidewalk, sometimes stopping to catch a glimpse of a few brightly-colored hero costumes peeking over the edge of the rooftops. He could see just about everything from his apartment, though. He smiled as he observed the world outside his window, feeling an indescribable giddiness well up in his chest while everyone went about their day in his new hometown.

It felt unbelievable that Izuku was here, chasing after his dream. It felt like yesterday that he had been in middle school, wanting more than a chance to prove himself. He looked back fondly on the day that Tosi, All Might, had voiced support and gave him that chance. But, he couldn’t help but sometimes wonder what he would have done if he had never met Toshi for the second time. Would he have just given up on his dream, or would he have pressed on and trained himself to become the first Japanese quirkless hero in the modern age of heroics? The quirk inheritor would like to think he would’ve done the latter. With a wistful smile, Izuku unplugged his phone from the charger and began to check his messages.

The first one was a ‘ _Good morning sweetie! Hope you slept well <3_’ and had been sent four hours ago from his mom. She must’ve sent it right before she went to sleep. He responded with a ‘ _:-) Slept pretty well, but I’m still exhausted! Hope you slept well._ ’

The next one was the group chat congratulating him on making it to America safely, to which he responded with an enthusiastic thank you. 

All Might’s successor scrolled through the individual well-wishes of his ex-classmates and responded to all of them, before he decided to scroll through the rest of his notifications. He was surprised that he didn’t wake up with how much his phone blew up while he slept. He had a few emails, but he wasn’t going to read those quite yet. The HeroForums had notified him of some posts that seemed interesting, but he wasn’t going to read those yet. If he did, he wouldn’t get out of bed. He tapped on the numerous Twtter notifications grouped together, apprehensive to see what happened to give him 103 notifications. Once he saw that Ground Zero,(thank Kami he changed it from DynaMight), had gotten signed to the Miruko Agency and his numerous other friends from the ‘Hell Class’ had gotten signed to various agencies around the country, he let out a relieved sigh. Nobody was being cancelled; the internet was just losing their shit that the recent graduates were going into such prominent hero agencies. He looked through his friends’ accomplishments, proud of them since it seemed like most would fit well. 

After he got done checking every Chirp that he had gotten tagged in, he sent out a congratulations Chirp to each one of his friends, expressing how proud of them he was. Once that was done, he glanced at the time. He let out a groan, burying his face in his pillow. He should really get up and get ready to start his day; he’d been lying in bed for like an hour. He had stuff to do today. He couldn’t lie around all morning, no matter how much he wanted to. 

He grabbed his phone, running a hand through his curls as he wandered into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, scratching slightly at the growing stubble across his jaw. He remembered that one time that he’d tried growing a beard; it looked pretty decent, but taking care of it was cumbersome. It curled even more than his hair, and was a bit itchy. He sighed, turning the shower on. 

He was embarrassed to say that it took him quite a bit to figure out how the faucet worked. He turned on the water and grabbed his phone to check his emails. He had a reminder for his meeting with the Hero Licensing Committee tomorrow, and also a meeting with the Knuckleslaver Agency, which he was joining. Once he got that done, he would officially be a licensed Hero in America; as long as he had his credentials from Japan. He was excited to get his American Hero License, which would allow him to legally fight crime all over the country. Although, he had heard that the Americans were more lenient with public Quirk use and their vigilantes. Apparently it was ok to use one’s quirk in self-defense if you were in a life-threatening situation, or to help out if you could. That was totally different from Japan. 

The green haired man continued to ponder the differences between the two systems, a soft steady stream of words flowing out from between his lips. He continued to mumble quietly as he slipped his hand under the running water, hissing as the scalding water hit his skin. He yanked his hand back and then turned the water to a more manageable level before stepping in to clean himself.

The hot water did wonders for his slightly stiff and exhausted body, loosening up his tense muscles and allowing him to wash off the grime from his travels. Unfortunately, he had fallen asleep before he could clean himself, but that was being remedied now. He enjoyed the feeling of getting clean, and before too long it was over, and he stepped out of the shower to shave and brush his teeth. 

Once that was done, he took a moment to admire himself in the mirror. Besides the scars that marred his skin, he looked pretty good. He was now clean-shaven, and he looked like a new man. He ran a hand along the side of his hair, admiring the undercut that his mother had basically forced him to get. He had to admit that it looked better than his normal birds nest that he used to try and tame every morning. He winked at himself, and gave a little chuckle before he went to get some clothes on.

He pulled out one of his favorite shirts- it had the English word 'blanket' on it. Ochako had gotten it for him on his birthday during their third year, and he wore it and the others that his friends had gotten him a lot. He pulled it over his head, tugging it down over his scarred abdomen. He ignored them and pulled out a green plaid button up before pulling it on over top. He threw on some boxers and a decent set of pants before he twirled around in front of the mirror, grinning slightly. He looked pretty good. Not too formal or casual, but decent for a first meeting.

Izuku grabbed his keys and slipped his shoes on before heading out. He made sure the door was locked before he walked down the hallway. He got about halfway to the elevator before he remembered that he forgot his phone. With a sigh he hurried back to his apartment. Unfortunately for him, his shoe got caught on the edge of some upturned carpet, and he lost his balance. He sighed, and accepted that he was going to die; he would never live up to All Might's legacy, he wouldn't get to go back to Japan because of how humiliating this would be. He blinked, wondering why he wasn't falling anymore, and heard a voice that seemed on the verge of laughter.

"Whoa! Easy there cowboy! I know fighting with gravity's pretty fun, but you don't have to let it win!"

Izuku stood back up, his cheeks reddening as he turned towards his savior. His iridescent green eyes caught the gaze of a pair of warm hazel ones, and his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't tell whether it was from him being flustered, or from him being embarrassed. 

"Uh..than-thanks for saving me from that loss?" Izuku winced at his wobbly voice as his eyes began to look at the man. He was shorter than Izuku, and fairly muscular from what he could see through the red t-shirt he wore. He had brown hair that was swept over and looked pretty fluffy. The green haired man was brought back to the embarrassing reality when the stranger laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.

"You're quite welcome! And let me guess...you're not from around here, are ya? Since I haven't seen you around the apartment before?" The stranger lifted an eyebrow, an easygoing smile on his lips.

Izuku nodded, his blush slowly fading away as he perked up. He might make a new friend here, which was something that he would welcome with open arms. "Yeah! I got in last night! My name is Midoriy-no, that's the wrong way.. Izuku Midoriya!"

The shorter man held out his hand, grinning as he spoke," It's nice to meet you, Izuku! My name's Peter Parker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! I've been dealing with some stuff and struggling a bit with writing. I rewrote this like 3 times, but I think this is a pretty decent version I can be content with. If y'all have any suggestions or criticisms please leave them in the comments!


End file.
